<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it beats trying to find hookups during quarantine at least by Spooky_n_Kinky (animarune)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664511">it beats trying to find hookups during quarantine at least</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/animarune/pseuds/Spooky_n_Kinky'>Spooky_n_Kinky (animarune)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, Slender Man Mythos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Dubious Consent, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idk why I'm such a monster fucker but here we are, It starts off rapey but POV character is extremely into it, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Not specifically Slender Man but based on him, Other, POV character is neutral but has tits (barely mentioned) and a vagina, Somnophilia, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, it's similar enough I may as well tag him, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:07:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/animarune/pseuds/Spooky_n_Kinky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Self prompt: somnophilia featuring a (friendly) tentacle monster</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Slender Man/Reader, Slender Man/You, Tentacle Monster/Reader, You/Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>741</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it beats trying to find hookups during quarantine at least</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>What the fuck am I doing it's 7 AM on the Ides of April and I have like three overdue projects, two upcoming tests and another project to do and here I am pulling an allnighter writing monster porn</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Don't let it in with no intention to keep it</em><br/>
<em>Jesus Christ</em><br/>
<em>Don't be kind to it</em><br/>
<em>Honey, don't feed it...</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><hr/><p>It's happened again.</p><p>It's like when you're on your period and you stand up in the morning and it's like a flood in your underwear except you're very much not on your period and the substance is not blood.</p><p>You stare at the white smear, and you don't have any roommates, there's no one who could have... Had someone broken in?</p><p>Your windows are locked. Your door is locked. Nothing is broken.</p><p>It feels like cum when you touch it. Its smell and texture is different from yours, too, so it probably wasn't a wet dream.</p><p>What the fuck.</p><p>This is... What is this, the third time?</p><p>Fine.</p><p>You're going to figure this out.</p>
<hr/><p>You try to meditate without falling asleep. It takes you several nights of half-rest to first get the hang of it and then several more before anything actually happens. You're exhausted and barely straddling the line between meditation and dozing off when you feel it: pressure on your spine, stroking your skin where your tank has ridden up, the backs of your thighs where the blanket has fallen.</p><p>You wonder if you're dreaming after all: narrow warm touch skirting down your legs and along your arms, circling your limbs to lightly hold you in place; hands smoothing hot and heavy up your thighs to squeeze your ass, pulling aside your panties; something hot and wet and thick licking from the front of your pussy to your ass, then flattening somehow to fold and spear into your cunt while the tip flicks at your clit, impossibly sharp teeth just grazing your skin.</p><p>You're struggling to keep your breath even; <strike>you don't want them to stop</strike> you don't know what they'll do if they find out you're awake.</p><p>Those hands force your thighs apart and that impossibly long tongue leaves you achingly empty for a long moment as your limbs are readjusted so your ass is in the air, presenting all of you to this unknown molester. Then, <strike>finally</strike> something slim and wet and warm breaches your ass and slides in and in and in and in, gradually becoming thicker at the entrance until you're almost--almost feeling full--but you're not, you're so empty, and dripping for it.</p><p>As that...tentacle, for that's what it must be, as it writhes inside you, those hands squeeze and rub your ass and you're wondering what the hell kind of monster this is to have an ass fetish when there's suddenly something big nudging at your cunt and you're powerless to stop the way your breath hitches or how your muscles twitch in anticipation. Whether the monster notices or cares, that doesn't stop it from pushing in, filling you up the way no man nor dildo has ever succeeded, stealing your breath and stretching your clit and rubbing against the tentacle in your ass and <em>god</em>--</p><p>--god, god, god--</p><p>You've never felt so full, and then it's <em>moving</em>. The creature has you pinned to your bed, wrists, feet, neck, and now your hips. It rocks against you, pulling back until ridges stretch your cunt and ass and then <em>slowly</em> rocking back in, gradually picking up speed and force until it's <em>slamming</em> into you, thighs slapping against your ass and thighs. Your clit is left alone but it doesn't matter; you're almost grateful, in fact, because the cocks stuffing you full in a punishing rhythm are so overwhelming you'd hate to be pushed over the edge prematurely. You want this to <em>last</em>.</p><p>Those hands tilt your hips up and dear gods the new angle is--it's too much, and your voice betrays you. You cry out into your pillow, moaning and sobbing and pleading for the thing to keep going, please don't stop, and whether it heeds your pleas or just doesn't care that you're awake, it keeps going.</p><p>Tentacles rub and flick at your tits but more interesting is the one at yout lips; you lick it, swirl your tongue, welcome it eagerly into your mouth, desperate for something else to focus on besides the pleasure, desperate not to come. The appendage slides easily into your mouth, and you lick and suck and hum and breathe and pull out every blowjob trick you know, relaxing your throat, letting it in. You choke, and it hurts, and you gag, and tears sting your eyes, and it keeps pushing, and it keeps fucking you, all three of your holes, brutally and without mercy.</p><p>It's the best fuck of your life.</p><p>You swallow around the one in your mouth, humming, and squirm around the cocks and the hips slamming into you. You're soaking the bed, drool is soaking your pillow, and you wonder if you might actually--</p><p>Another tentacle creeps between your legs and you squeel and jump--it flicks your clit three times before circling it in a steady, relentless rhythm. A hand slaps your ass. Again. Again! You choke and you come, hard and fast and quick and you're given no time at all to recover. The thing pulls you to your knees and hammers into you, pulling your hips back as a counterbalance, bouncing its hips off your ass and fuck fuck <em>fuck</em>--</p><p>Another slap. You're practically gushing around the cock in your cunt, and the thing in your ass must be self-lubricating because there's no discomfort there at <em>all</em>--</p><p>Slap. You whine, lightheaded, and the tentacle retreats from your mouth to smack your cheeks. Your voice is <em>wrecked</em>; it'd be embarrassing if it weren't so <em>hot</em>. "Please, please, fuck me please, god, don't stop, fuck. Fuck, you're so good..."</p><p>The thing's cocks <em>swell</em>, becoming impossibly thicker, and you <em>howl</em> as it picks up the pace and you come again. It feels almost like your bladder is full and you wonder if this faceless monster is gonna be the first to ever make you squirt during sex and suddenly you <em>want it</em>, want it to happen so desperately you <em>beg</em> for it.</p><p>"Please! Please!" You angle your hips, trying to change its aim, and the cocks swell again, ridges becoming more pronounced, grinding over your g-spot every thrust and it's nearly perfect--"Fuck right there yes there harder plea--"</p><p>Your mouth is full again and you moan in unabashed ecstasy, working your throat around the appendage with vigor. The thing fucks into you faster and harder on all three fronts, and you're so desperately close when finally--</p><p>There's a band around your neck and it closes tight, cutting off your airways and shooting off black and white stars behind closed eyelids and your screams are muffled but powerful when you come, yes yes <em>yes</em>! You come hard and wet and explosive around a monstrously thick cock. The thing pulls out and you squirt again, muscles contracting involuntarily around nothing--</p><p>Then you're stuffed full again, impossibly, two thick cocks along with something new, slowly stretching you further, teasing the edge of delicious pain. The thing pulls you upright, into its lap, your back against its cool, masculine chest. A slew of tentacles writhe across your skin, clenching and sucking and likely leaving bruises. Your eyes are closed when it tips your head to the side to slip its impossibly long tongue into your mouth, fucking your throat as it fucks the rest of you: thorough, deep, and hard. You keep your eyes closed for fear that seeing the thing will break whatever spell that's keeping you from rational thought--you don't <em>want</em> to have a normal reaction to being fucked by a monster, you want to <em>fuck the monster</em>.</p><p>You have two cocks in your ass now and another giant one in your cunt, slowly grinding away in a heavy and steady and relentless effort to fuck you senseless. Fingers are digging bruises into your thighs. Your stomach bulges out against your hand with every thrust of a long thick cock, and the distension boils your blood to new measures of lust. You reach back, dig your own fingers into the thing's ass, and you're rewarded with more frantic thrusts.</p><p>Fingers dance teasingly over your overstimulated clit and you whine into the thing's mouth, and the monster warbles back, the sound almost like something caught between a growl and a purr. The idea that you're affecting this thing as much as it's getting to you spurs you on even more. You shift your grip from its ass to its thighs and you fuck yourself on its cocks, clench your muscles rhythmically, circle your hips. You suck on its tongue and tighten your core and ride the monster shallow and hard and fast and suddenly your mouth is empty and an arm wraps around your chest, stilling you, holding you tight. Bright hot sharp pain lights up your shoulder and you have no breath with which to scream, because the thing's other hand is abusing your clit, while it grinds hard up into your body, wrenching another orgasm from your frayed nerves and then <em>coming</em> molten hot inside of you, filling you up until there's no space left and it spills out onto your thighs, the monster's thighs, the bed, everywhere.</p><p>Your shoulder is on <em>fire</em>. Its needle-sharp teeth withdraw from your skin and you whimper at the electric agony of it, not in any way nice. The thing rumbles a soft noise and licks the wound, soothing the pain. You're laid gently forward to rest on your belly, and it's a fight now more than ever before to keep your eyes shut as hands smooth down your spine, as fingers dip into your holes to catch some of the dripping cum, as the thing purrs.</p><p>You wonder if it's just going to leave now, but then that amazing tongue enters you, licking clean first your cunt and then your ass, and by the end it has you sobbing into your pillows, fucking your cunt and clit with only its tongue, just like at the start of everything, and the orgasm crashes over you like a wave, leaving you coughing and twitching and shaking.</p><p>Your ears are ringing you came so hard, and so you don't hear the monster leave. You're left panting and aching in your bed, a complete mess both figuratively and literally.</p><p>How the <em>fuck</em> are you supposed to come back from that? How could you ever settle for a normal tumble after <em>that</em>? You're fucking ruined forever now. Fuck.</p><p>But, you remember as you drift off, this isn't the first time it's happened. Hopefully...</p><p>Fuck, hopefully it won't be the last.</p>
<hr/><p>In the morning you clean up and stare at the mirror in disbelief at the sheer <em>number</em> of bruises littering your skin. Your shoulder is, miraculously, nearly healed. You can't stop staring at the marks, feeling the way your muscles ache, remembering the stretch of three cocks filling you up so perfectly.</p><p>You make good use of the shower head that morning.</p><p>And your toys that evening.</p>
<hr/>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>It will come back</em>
  </p>
  <p>Hozier</p>
</blockquote>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>